Rebirth Part One Hubbard Street Part 17
by girlmoustakis
Summary: Zek is buried and the Hock family and their men fall apart. They get some help from Father John Walker but they feel very lost and it shows.


REBIRTH - PART ONE

HUBBARD STREET

BY

HENRIETTE MOUSTAKIS

TEASER

FADE IN:

EXT. RV PARK. DAY

A young white priest approaches a RV. Russell Greene owns it. His name is FATHER JOHN WALKER. He walks up and knocks on the door.

FATHER WALKER

Hello? Mr. Greene? Are you home?

CLAIRE GREENE walks up to him from the outside. Father Walker turns and sees her. She is surprised.

CLAIRE GREENE

Father? What are you doing here?

FATHER WALKER

Hello, Claire. I came to see Russ. I'm here on a seminar so I thought I would see a few friends. Where is Russ?

CLAIRE GREENE

He's with a friend. There was a death in the family. He should be here soon.

Father Walker looks in the distance. RUSSELL GREENE is approaching.

FATHER WALKER

Here he is now.

Claire turns as Russ approaches and sees Father Walker for the first time.

CLAIRE GREENE

Russell, we have a visitor.

RUSSELL GREENE

I see that. Aren't you a little far away from home?

FATHER WALKER

I'm here on a seminar.

RUSSELL GREENE

Why didn't you call?

FATHER WALKER

I just found out a few days ago. I thought we could talk old times.

RUSSELL GREENE

How long are you staying?

FATHER WALKER

A few days. Is there a problem? Claire tells me I came at a bad time.

RUSSELL GREENE

A friend of ours died.

FATHER WALKER

I'm sorry to hear that. Perhaps you can help me. I've been corresponding with Mr. Anderson since he came back home and now it has stopped. Is he out of town again?

Claire looks at Russ.

CLAIRE GREENE

I'll get a few drinks. This may take awhile.

She walks off.

FATHER WALKER

What's going on?

RUSSELL GREENE

Have a seat on the bench. There is something I have to tell you.

Father Walker does and Russell joins him.

RUSSELL GREENE

I have just come from the home of your twin, the medic.

FATHER WALKER

Hock.

RUSSELL GREENE

I don't know how to say it but to come out and say it. Mr. Anderson has passed on.

FATHER WALKER

Oh? That explains the lack of e-mail.

RUSSELL GREENE

Jenny is probably too busy to use her computer.

FATHER WALKER

How?

RUSSELL GREENE

He was ill. It started in New York. He got this bug and it wouldn't leave. His heart finally gave out.

FATHER WALKER

I'm sorry to hear that. I really wanted to meet his friend.

RUSSELL GREENE

Frank hasn't called you?

FATHER WALKER

Not yet? Should he have?

RUSSELL GREENE

It's not important now.

FATHER WALKER

Was Mr. Anderson at home?

Claire comes out with two glasses. Father Walker and Russ take them.

CLAIRE GREENE

Have you told him yet?

RUSSELL GREENE

I was about to give him the details. It was a few nights ago. All of us were watching Trinity, Andrew's band. Andrew is Frank's son. Dinah and Josh are temporarily both in it. It was at intermission. Zek went to the can and never came back. Frank and I went looking for him. We found him. He was sitting on a bench, dead. He looked asleep. His face was very peaceful. It was a shock to all of us. We didn't think he was that sick.

FATHER WALKER

He didn't look sick in Seattle.

RUSSELL GREENE

He was. The autopsy said he had a congenital virus in his heart.

FATHER WALKER

That's sad. He appeared to be a fine man.

RUSSELL GREENE

He was. We all miss him, especially Frank. That family is taking this pretty bad.

FATHER WALKER

Is there anything I can do?

RUSSELL GREENE

Not now.

CLAIRE GREENE

Yes there is Russ. Maybe he can talk to Frank and Andrew.

FATHER WALKER

I'll try. What do you want me to do?

RUSSELL GREENE

Claire, it's a personal matter. I don't think Frank would appreciate a stranger butting in.

CLAIRE GREENE

But he's a priest.

FATHER WALKER

Yes, I'm a priest.

(realizing)

What did I just agree to?

RUSSELL GREENE

Have you eaten yet?

FATHER WALKER

No, I thought we could grab lunch.

RUSSELL GREENE

Get up. I know this place down the street. I'll tell you all about it.

FATHER WALKER

(rising)

You think I can help?

RUSSELL GREENE

You can't hurt. Oh, before you meet Frank, I have to warn you. He looks like your angel Andrew.

FATHER WALKER

So you've said before.

CLAIRE GREENE

He really means it, only older.

FATHER WALKER

I can live with that. Let's go eat. I'm hungry.

(giving back glass)

Thanks for the drink.

CLAIRE GREENE

You're welcome.

The two men start to walk off.

CLAIRE GREENE

Russell?

RUSSELL GREENE

(turning)

Yes?

CLAIRE GREENE

Maybe this is another coincidence.

RUSSELL GREENE

It probably is.

(to Walker)

How do ribs sound?

FATHER WALKER

I'm hungry already.

FADE OUT:

END OF TEASER

ACT ONE

FADE IN:

SCENE ONE

INT. FUNERAL HOME. DAY

An open casket sits at the head of the room. Several people are sitting by it. It contains ZEK ANDERSON. Dr. JENNIFER SEYMORE-ANDERSON is sitting on a chair. Next to her is FRANK HOCKENBERRY, who is holding her hand. The other HOCK'S are in the next row. Next to Jenny are Zek's daughter, KATIE, and some GRANDCHILDREN. All are quiet. Voices are heard approaching. They are MYRON GOLDMAN, ALBERTO RUIZ, JOHN MC KAY and MARVIN JOHNSON. They approach the casket and see everyone. Frank and Jenny stand.

MYRON GOLDMAN

Hey, Doc.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

L.T..

MYRON GOLDMAN

It seems every time we see each other; it's always a funeral. We have to stop this. Our e-mail circle is getting smaller every day.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

We're not getting any younger.

(to Ruiz)

How you doin', RU?

ALBERTO RUIZ

Fine.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

The restaurants?

ALBERTO RUIZ

Business is slow, but I'll survive.

(to Jenny)

Our condolences, Mrs. Anderson. Zek was a good man. He will be missed.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Thank you, Ruiz.

MYRON GOLDMAN

Brewster said he would try and make it. His schedule has been very tight since 9-11.

JOHNNY MC KAY

How are we on pallbearers?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

We could use a few more hands. So far it's me, my son, and our friends Russ Greene and his son Josh. We don't know the others.

MARVIN JOHNSON walks over to Zek.

MARVIN JOHNSON

It's hard to believe he's gone. I always considered him our good luck charm. How did it happen?

Jenny walks over.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

It was a heart attack. He has a congenital virus in his heart. It flared up in New York.

ALBERTO RUIZ

(walking over)

New York was too much for him.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

It would have happened anyway. It was just his time. I'm grateful for the years we did have.

She starts to cry and Myron holds her.

MYRON GOLDMAN

It's okay to let it out, Dr. Seymore.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

(looking up)

Mrs. Clayton Anderson. He was my only real love. I can't imagine the world without him.

MYRON GOLDMAN

When my wife died, I wanted to die with her. We never had children. She was all I had. But I went on and years later I was in a small car accident. The owner of the other car was a woman. You know what happened to her?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

What happened?

MYRON GOLDMAN

We were married two weeks ago. We all go on.

Jenny moves away. Frank walks up to her and puts his hand on her shoulder as she looks at Zek.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Jenny, only his body is here. We didn't love his body. We loved his soul. Right now he's probably watching us, and you know what he's saying.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

What?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Thank you for all the love you people gave me. Now, let me go, and move on. We'll meet again soon.

MYRON GOLDMAN

When did it happen?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

We were at a city function. Andrew's band was playing. During the intermission, he went to the can. He was gone a long time so we went to check. I found him sitting on a bench. It looked like he went to sleep. His face was very peaceful.

MYRON GOLDMAN

Like it is now.

(looking at Zek)

Good-bye, my friend. It was an honor knowing you.

Myron salutes and the other men follow. Russ enters with Father Walker and approaches the group. Frank turns and sees them. Father Walker is very surprised at the resemblance but tries not to show it. Frank walks up to them.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You made it.

RUSSELL GREENE

Yes, and I brought a friend. This is Father Walker.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

From Seattle?

(shaking Walker's hand)

It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Sorry Russ. I've been too busy to get in touch with him.

FATHER WALKER

That's no problem. I'm here on a seminar. It's amazing. You do look like him.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You know Andrew too?

FATHER WALKER

He gets around.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

He took Zek. Russell saw him the night he died. Andrew has been very busy.

FATHER WALKER

Is the widow here?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

By the casket. The men with her are my platoon buddies. We all are graduates from the school called Vietnam.

FATHER WALKER

Thanks for the warning. If you'll excuse me.

Father Walker walks away. Frank turns to Russ.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

It's nice to see he still has hands.

RUSSELL GREENE

I wouldn't talk to him about that. He's still pretty sore about it. Everyone rubbed it in instead of being sympathetic.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I'll be careful not to mention it.

CUT TO:

SCENE TWO

INT. CHURCH. DAY

The service is going on. Frank comes to the podium. SENATOR BREWSTER comes in late and sits in the back row. Nobody sees him. Russ and family have Father Walker sitting with them. Frank pulls out a sheet of paper and starts reading.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Hello everyone. I have been asked by the family to say a few words. Last night I sat down and tried to keep my comments brief. I couldn't. What came out was "Gone With The Wind" instead. I promise I'll try.

Zek was just a man. What is a man? A man is a complicated series of beings, all in one body. He was no exception. When I was in Nam, he was my sergeant; when I was on the streets, he was my brother; when I was getting married, he was my friend; when my children were born, he was their godfather. And when it was just us, he was MY father. Our relationship was too complicated to understand. I love him as much as if he were the reason I was put on this world.

Zek never talked a lot. He left that to others. But, when he did, his thoughts were very profound. Before me are the remaining four members of our platoon. The first time we met, after many years, was one year ago at another funeral. Our first one to go was a man named Danny. He lived in a very expensive suburb of Chicago. His back yard was Lake Michigan.

Zek had disappeared. He was outside looking at the sky. The sun was setting. He called us all out and we watched it. It was absolutely beautiful. It finished and the sky was just before darkness and before starlight. Zek wondered. As we were watching this sunset, was Danny watching it too? Was he watching us, as we were watching him?

He starts to cry.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Zek and I watched quite a few sunsets since then. We always wondered if our departed loved ones were watching back. Since then, our platoon, lost another member, Sgt. Marcus Taylor. He was killed at the Trade Center in New York.

(crying)

And now Zek has joined them. I hope, tonight, there will be another sunset. I intend to be watching it. And this time, along with Danny and Taylor, I'll be looking for Zek.

He wipes a tear from his eye.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You'll have to excuse me. This is very hard. I will miss him for as long as I live. We all will. And every time we will see a sunset, he will be looking at us. I love you, Sergeant Anderson.

You are one of the best persons I have ever met. I only hope I have made you proud. I hope I became the son you always wanted. And now I would like to introduce my son, Andrew CLAYTON Hockenberry. He will play a song that says it all.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY comes to the podium and hugs Frank. Frank lets go and goes back down. MAYLING HOCKENBERRY holds him as he cries. Andrew picks up his guitar and begins to play the introduction to the Beatle song "In My Life". Senator Brewster wipes a tear from his face. Father Walker turns to Russ.

FATHER WALKER

I see what you mean? There is a problem.

RUSSELL GREENE

You think you can help?

FATHER WALKER

I can try. Just get me alone with him.

RUSSELL GREENE

That's easier said than done.

FATHER WALKER

Trust me. I'll find a way.

CUT TO:

SCENE THREE

INT. ZEK'S HOUSE. DAY. -- LATER

Many people are in the house. They include the Hocks, the Greenes, the four bravo men, Katie and the kids, Father Walker, GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY and various other guests. A large buffet is on the dining room table. Everyone is eating and talking. Jenny is standing by Claire. Mayling has door patrol. It opens every few minutes. Zek was loved and this gathering shows it. The only one missing is Frank. Russ walks over to Claire and Jenny. Father Walker is with him.

RUSSELL GREENE

This place is packed.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Everyone loved Zek.

The four bravo men walk up to them.

MYRON GOLDMAN

Zek would never believe this.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

He was a modest man and would have hated it. He hated being the center of attention. He really was shy. Not many people knew that.

ALBERTO RUIZ

We did. We knew him very well.

MARVIN JOHNSON

You learn a lot when you're on patrol with someone.

ALBERTO RUIZ

They become your best friend, real fast.

RUSSELL GREENE

You can say that again.

MYRON GOLDMAN

Were you in Nam?

RUSSELL GREENE

One tour and that was enough for me. It was enough to last a lifetime.

FATHER WALKER

One tour is enough for anybody. I could have lived without mine.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Zek did three. He was a lifer.

RUSSELL GREENE

What changed?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Me. I gave him a reason to be a civilian. I was a Major.

RUSSELL GREENE

You guys go way back. What was this thing with the sunset?

Senator Brewster joins them.

SENATOR BREWSTER

I was wondering that myself. I was at that affair and I never saw it.

MYRON GOLDMAN

Colonel, you made it?

SENATOR BREWSTER

I came in when Hockenberry was doing the eulogy. It was beautiful.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Yes it was. Frank and Zek were very close.

SENATOR BREWSTER

You never answered my question? When did the sunset happen?

MYRON GOLDMAN

After you left.

FATHER WALKER

I've share that experience too, but in a different way. I go to a fishing resort in Washington. Each time I rent the same small cabin and I watch the sunsets. They are so beautiful. I see God every time. I had a friend named Pat. Now when I see one, I see her there. I know she sees me. It's our special time together. Zek was not alone.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

How wonderful. Senator, there's some people I'd like you to meet. This is

(pointing)

Mr. and Mrs. Russell Greene. Guys,

(pointing)

This is Colonel Brewster, now Senator Brewster of the State of New York.

RUSSELL GREENE

Were you in Nam too?

SENATOR BREWSTER

I was their commanding officer. Were you?

RUSSELL GREENE

With the exception of my wife, it seems we all were graduates.

SENATOR BREWSTER

Hockenberry brought me to tears when he spoke about the sunset. I'm sorry I missed it.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

With any luck, you won't miss this one tonight. Frank is already out there with Andy.

MYRON GOLDMAN

Who's Andy?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Our dog. Andy hasn't eaten since Zek died. He won't even come inside anymore. He really has me worried. The only one he comes to is Frank. He went out there with a bowl. Maybe he can make him eat. The dog never leaves his side.

RUSSELL GREENE

Is Andy always like this?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

No. I'm afraid I'm going to loose him too. He has to eat.

RUSSELL GREENE

I'll go check on Frank's progress.

SENATOR BREWSTER

I'll go with you. I'd like to thank him for his words.

FATHER WALKER

I think I'll also join you.

RUSSELL GREENE

In a few minutes, Colonel. Jenny, where is Gunther?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

By the window. He's having a hard time blending in. The man is lost.

MARVIN JOHNSON

Who's he?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Frank's real father.

JOHNNY MC KAY

Doc never talked about his father.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

They weren't very close.

RUSSELL GREENE

And they still aren't. Excuse me, Jenny. Father, could you join me?

Russ and Father Walker walk over to Gunther who is looking out the window. Senator Brewster follows and listens at a polite distance. So does Father Walker. He is doing his homework.

RUSSELL GREENE

How you doin', Gunther?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Fine, Mr. Greene.

RUSSELL GREENE

About that Mr. Greene stuff, my name is Russell. You can call me Russ.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

All right, Russ.

RUSSELL GREENE

I'm going to ask you again, and this time I want the truth. How you doin', Gunther?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Just fine.

RUSSELL GREENE

That is a load of crap.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

I beg your pardon?

RUSSELL GREENE

You should be with your son, not alone in here. You're his father.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Only by blood. I deserted him thirty years ago. If Mr. Anderson wouldn't have found him, he'd be dead and I wouldn't know. I know the life he led on skid row. I saw it. Frank was right when he said Zek was his father. I never really was.

RUSSELL GREENE

Surely before the war---?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Before the war he was a hippie. I know he took drugs. I couldn't stop him. When he was drafted, he was living in some commune with his girlfriend. I lost my son long before Vietnam. The only reason he's the fine man he is now is Mr. Anderson. Zek was a fine man. He was truly loved. All you need to do is look around this room to know that. I can't compete with him.

RUSSELL GREENE

But you two talk?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Yes, we talk. We talk a lot. We talk about TV, movies, politics, our families, but never about US. I don't know who my son is. I will never know.

SENATOR BREWSTER

(walking to them)

Your son is a fine man, Mr. Hockenberry.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Who are you?

SENATOR BREWSTER

His Colonel, Colonel Brewster. I wasn't there at the end. I knew him before. He always did his job, and bravely. It wasn't wrong of him to want peace. We all did. The war just got in the way. After what I saw in church today, I know he would have ended up the same way. Sergeant Anderson did not create him. He just brought it out. I saw it with Mary.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

The girl in New York?

SENATOR BREWSTER

I saw the whole thing. Your son's a hero. He was born one.

RUSSELL GREENE

Who's Mary?

SENATOR BREWSTER

I can tell you after we see Hockenberry in the yard. Care to join us, Gunther?

RUSSELL GREENE

Please, Gunther. He is your son. He's just lost a good friend, and he needs you.

The four walk out.

CUT TO:

SCENE FOUR

EXT. ZEK'S BACKYARD. NIGHT. -- MOMENTS LATER

Frank is sitting on a picnic table. A dog, ANDY, sits next to him. Between them are two plates, Frank's and Andy's. Frank is petting him. The four watch.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Andy, you have to eat. It's been three days. Aren't you hungry? I know you miss him. I miss him too.

He looks at his plate.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Well, if you won't eat your food, try mine.

(picks up chicken)

How about some chicken?

He puts it under Andy's nose.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Doesn't that smell good? Come on, boy. I thought you were a professional moocher? Why change your reputation now?

There is no response from the dog.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You have your mother worried. She already lost Zek. You're all she has left. Do it for me. Just taste it.

(no response)

And they say animals can't love. They had you pegged wrong. Do it for daddy. He would want you to eat.

The dog sniffs and eats it.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You did it, good boy.

(takes another piece)

How about a second piece?

The dog eats. Frank does the same with the mashed potatoes.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I knew you were hungry. We'll keep it light tonight. After three days, your stomach may not be ready for a lot.

(gives him more potatoes)

Now that's a good boy.

SENATOR BREWSTER

(walking up)

It's Mary all over again, and this time you didn't have to sing.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(turning and standing)

Colonel?

SENATOR BREWSTER

At ease, private. We've been out of the army for years. I'm a civilian and so are you.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

But I'm not a senator?

SENATOR BREWSTER

I'll give you that.

Frank lights up again.

RUSSELL GREENE

Is this the point where we all watch the sunset?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

The sky is clear enough.

RUSSELL GREENE

What do you think Zek will be saying?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

(walking up)

I know what he'd be saying. He'd say it's time to stop smoking. He doesn't want you on the same side of the sunset. And neither do I.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Please, don't start. I get it from everyone else.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

And they're right. May tells me your smoking has doubled. The smell is on your skin and hair. God knows what your lungs look like.

RUSSELL GREENE

She's right, Frank.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

I'm not going to ask you to stop as your doctor. I've tried that. It doesn't work. I'm asking as a friend. You gave a beautiful eulogy. I don't want to give one for you.

(puts out hand)

Please, give me the cigarettes. Do it for Zek. Andy finally ate for him. You do the same.

He gives her the pack and she crushes them.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Russell, do me a favor. Go get the other men. The sun is setting. And ask them to leave their cigarettes inside.

RUSSELL GREENE

Yes, ma'am.

Russ leaves and comes back with them. A small group of people also follow. They stand by the door. Everyone looks up silently. Even Andy looks up. The sunset finally ends. The small group goes inside. Russ, the bravo men, Father Walker and Andy still stand in formation. Senator Brewster raises his arm and salutes. Jenny and everyone else follows. Frank looks at his plate. It is empty. Andy goes back into the house.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

How did you do it, Frank?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

All I did was talk to him.

RUSSELL GREENE

It wasn't you. Someone behind that sunset did. We all know who.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

If you gentlemen will excuse me, I have guests.

Jenny leaves. The others, plus Gunther stay.

RUSSELL GREENE

That was beautiful. I'll never see a sunset the same again.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Zek and I never did. It changes us too.

JOHNNY MC KAY

You think he saw us?

MARVIN JOHNSON

Yes, and he wasn't alone. Danny and Taylor were probably with him. Maybe even your friend, Pat, Father.

Myron starts laughing.

ALBERTO RUIZ

What's so funny?

MYRON GOLDMAN

I was picturing Zek with Taylor. I wouldn't call that heaven. Taylor drove us crazy on earth. Imagine an eternity with him.

JOHNNY MC KAY

You have a point there, Goldman.

SENATOR BREWSTER

Gentlemen, as usual, I have to leave. My time is important.

(to Frank)

You gave a beautiful eulogy. Zek would be proud.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Thank you sir.

SENATOR BREWSTER

(to Gunther)

You have a fine son there. You remember that. I give you leave. Good-night.

MYRON GOLDMAN

Night, sir.

Senator Brewster leaves.

ALBERTO RUIZ

Isn't this the time we all hit a bar? It's what we did with Danny?

JOHNNY MC KAY

I'm game. Any objections?

MARVIN JOHNSON

Where is one?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

There's one a block away. It's a yuppie joint.

JOHNNY MC KAY

As long as they serve beer.

MYRON GOLDMAN

I'll meet you guys in a few minutes. You go in.

All leave. Gunther stands by the door with Russ and Father Walker. Myron stands by Frank.

MYRON GOLDMAN

It looks like the two of us have something new in common.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

We do?

MYRON GOLDMAN

We both had a special relationship with Zek. I never depended on him like you did. We were more brothers.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You were also officers.

MYRON GOLDMAN

True. I counted on Zek for a lot of things. One major one was keeping you guys alive. I was proud of you all. Most of the time, he did his job. He hated body bags as much as the next guy. He was a good soldier and a good friend.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Yes he was.

MYRON GOLDMAN

Look, Doc---

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Please, don't call me Doc. My name is Frank. Zek always called me that.

MYRON GOLDMAN

All right, Frank. My name is Myron. You and Zek had a special relationship. If you ever need to talk about it, you know how to contact me. Feel free.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I will, Myron.

Back at the door.

RUSSELL GREENE

What do you think of your son now?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

I am so proud of him. I feel so ashamed for letting him down.

RUSSELL GREENE

He's proud of you. Let him get over the loss and you'll see for yourself. Don't give up. There is a bad family cycle here. You men don't believe in talking, all three of you.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Three?

RUSSELL GREENE

Andrew won't talk to him.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

You seem determined to break this cycle.

RUSSELL GREENE

I am and I will.

The two men go back leaving Father Walker.

MYRON GOLDMAN

I hope when I die, I just fall asleep.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

That's what I did. When I woke up, it was like nothing happened. That's probably what he felt. Let's go inside. The yuppie bar is waiting. I'll see you in a few minutes.

Frank looks up at the sky again.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Good-bye, my friend. Take good care of him God.

Father Walker walks over and Myron leaves.

FATHER WALKER

That was amazing. Andy is in mourning.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

How can you tell?

FATHER WALKER

I know animals. I have a relationship with a rabbit. He still recognizes me.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You believe animals have souls?

FATHER WALKER

I know they do. It seems we have a lot in common.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

So I've been told. It's like talking to myself. I was a medic.

FATHER WALKER

As was I. It was the worst year of my life and it almost destroyed me.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Is that why you're a priest?

FATHER WALKER

I wanted peace. Nam took that away from me. I suppose you heard about the hand incident?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Russ told me. You took a chance telling the truth. I was there too, and if I recognized someone, I would have stayed quiet. I've met death one time too many. Zek was my savior.

FATHER WALKER

Zek was a lot of things, except one.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Why do I feel a sermon coming on?

FATHER WALKER

No sermon, just some advice. We have more in common than you think. I had my Zek. His name is Father Leonard Miller. He's the priest that found me on the streets. Leonard is a lot of things to me, except one. He was never my father. I already had one.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Where was your father?

FATHER WALKER

My parents rejected me. I could never do anything right by them. Even when I became a priest they didn't understand. They still don't. We don't get along. Even now I have a secret from them. I just don't know how they would react. At least your father still talks to you.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Yes, that he does. He didn't always. We didn't speak for many years. It took my death to bring him back.

FATHER WALKER

And you still resent him?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I resent the loss in years.

FATHER WALKER

And Zek filled those years. Don't make the same mistake I'm making. Love your father. I know he loves you. Remember Mr. Anderson for what he really was, a friend.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You sound like Russ.

FATHER WALKER

Mr. Greene is right. He was right when it came to me.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Let me ask you something? How important is your secret and why would your parents freak?

FATHER WALKER

Very important. I know I'm wrong. My secretary always tells me. Eventually I will tell them, but not now.

(pause)

I have a two-year-old son.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Oh, that is a difficult situation. At least Reverends can get married.

FATHER WALKER

They have the right idea. He came from love. I hope you'll think about what I said. Fathers can be nice. And yours loves you.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Father, we're going to a nearby bar. It seems to a ritual with us. I guess it goes back to Nam.

FATHER WALKER

Tell me about it. I lived in them.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Care to join us?

FATHER WALKER

No, I have an early day tomorrow. Tonight should be with your friends.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Thank you, Father. I'll keep what you said in mind.

FATHER WALKER

I hope so.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Do you see your son?

FATHER WALKER

No. I've left them alone. He has a new father and he gives him what I can't.

(looks at door)

You better go. Your friends are getting anxious.

Frank leaves and Russ walks up to Father Walker.

RUSSELL GREENE

You think you got through?

FATHER WALKER

I hope I did.

RUSSELL GREENE

So that's what Miss Lane meant when he talked about the look you had when you saw the picture.

FATHER WALKER

I guess so. Walk me to my car. I need to go. We'll talk tomorrow.

RUSSELL GREENE

Come with me.

CUT TO:

SCENE FIVE

INT. YUPPIE BAR. NIGHT. -- MOMENTS LATER

The Bravo men are sitting along with Russ and Gunther.

JOHNNY MC KAY

So, that's the story of Mary?

RUSSELL GREENE

Is his singing really that bad?

ALBERTO RUIZ

You don't want to know. That's all Mary talks about.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Well, at least I calmed her down enough to help her.

RUSSELL GREENE

Where did you get the idea?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I'm raising five. Something wrong, Mc Kay?

JOHNNY MC KAY

Are you sure this is a bar? Everyone is drinking water, except us.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I warned you it's a yuppie place. You want real booze, try Hubbard Street.

JOHNNY MC KAY

Well, let's go. I want the real stuff.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

No you don't. I lived there for ten years. You don't want Hubbard Street. That's where Zek found me.

JOHNNY MC KAY

I didn't know.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

That's okay. So, Myron, what have you been doing?

MYRON GOLDMAN

Besides getting married two weeks ago, nothing. She's got two kids. I may adopt them.

ALBERTO RUIZ

Congratulations! Children make a man rich.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Or poor. I have five. How's Eleven-Forward?

ALBERTO RUIZ

It's doing pretty good. My other places are suffering. Eleven and my Italian place are keeping me afloat.

RUSSELL GREENE

What's Eleven-Forward?

ALBERTO RUIZ

I have a chain of restaurants in New York City. It's my latest. Did you ever see Star Trek?

RUSSELL GREENE

Some. Why?

ALBERTO RUIZ

You know their cafeteria and bar? It's called Ten-Forward. Mine is based on it.

MARVIN JOHNSON

We were there at the opening. The next day was the attack.

RUSSELL GREENE

So you guys all worked ground zero?

MARVIN JOHNSON

We had the training. It was our duty. You can't expect civilians to know what to do in a crisis. There's so much service personnel can do. I still can't believe Taylor's gone. It feels like he should be here, with us.

ALBERTO RUIZ

It was his time.

RUSSELL GREENE

Who's Taylor?

MYRON GOLDMAN

Sergeant Marcus Taylor, vice detective from Detroit, Michigan.

MARVIN JOHNSON

And author of many books. You've probably seen them, along with Stephen King and Anne Rice.

RUSSELL GREENE

Top ten. Was he the crime writer?

ALBERTO RUIZ

Yes. He dramatized real crimes.

RUSSELL GREENE

Josh has one of his books. Is crime all he did?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

His last book was his memoirs. There's a chapter on each of us. Strange, I bought that book at the airport and read some of it on the plane to New York. Little did I know---. It's all happening so fast. First Danny, then Taylor and now Zek. When will it end?

JOHNNY MC KAY

When we're all gone. It was funny reading those chapters. He remembered everything, down to the monkey.

RUSSELL GREENE

Monkey?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I was given a monkey by some friends. I named him Chico. He's in the Country Divided book.

RUSSELL GREENE

A real monkey? Who were your friends?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Working girls, Russ.

JOHNNY MC KAY

Most men get freebies, he got a monkey. That monkey had more personality than him.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(ignoring statement)

I got more than a monkey. My butt was always sore.

JOHNNY MC KAY

I'm gonna miss that monkey.

ALBERTO RUIZ

We all had sore butts. Should we be saying this in front of your father, Frank?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

I was no saint. Ask me about Beethoven's Fifth.

ALBERTO RUIZ

Do we want to know?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

No. What about you, Russ?

MARVIN JOHNSON

What was Nam like for you?

MYRON GOLDMAN

You see any of your old friends?

RUSSELL GREENE

In answer to your questions. "Terrible" and "No". We split up when we came back. We had our characters though. What was Zek like?

MYRON GOLDMAN

Straight as a doornail. His morals never slipped, except once, and she was made a widow three days ago. I'd like to make a toast.

(raises glass)

To Zek. May he finally find peace.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(raising glass)

To Jenny, for giving him the peace he needed. If there ever was a couple who loved each other, it was Zek and Jenny.

The others raise their glasses and lower them.

JOHNNY MC KAY

Do we have time for another?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

We should be going back now. It's probably winding down. Our place is there.

CUT TO:

SCENE SIX

INT. ZEK'S HOUSE. NIGHT. -- LATER

It is finally emptying out. The group has returned. Mayling and Claire are cleaning up. Jenny sits down for a moment. Gunther sits next to her.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

You look tired.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

I am.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Can I be of help?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

No. Everyone else is leaving.

She looks at the house.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

This house is so big and empty. Zek did all the maintenance. He was good with electronics and plumbing. He never needed help. Except for the time he fixed the garbage disposal. We won't talk about that. I had to call in professionals.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

My house is also big. It's only me and Dolly. The neighborhood is changing. What will I do with a three-bedroom house in a bad area? It's not the area my Francis grew up in.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

What will you do?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Find something smaller.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Maybe I should too. It's time I bought a condo, guaranteed maintenance. I've got the money. I guess I can sell this place.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Mrs. Anderson, could I interest you in a deal?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

What kind of deal?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

I need something smaller, in a better area. You need something smaller. Would you sell this house to me?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

You would leave Memphis?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

There's no reason to stay. My friends are all dead. Dolly's family is all over. She's all I have.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

That's not a bad idea. You could be close to Frank and the kids.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

The kids I want to see. But my Francis, we will never be father and son. I want to move for Dolly.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Then you send for her. Check out of that hotel. Stay with me till I find a condo and then sell your house. I promise, whatever price you get, this house will be yours.

(extends hand)

Welcome to Nashville, Gunther.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

(taking hand)

Thank you, Mrs. Anderson.

Russ comes in.

RUSSELL GREENE

The car is ready, Gunther. I'll take you to the hotel.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

You will take me and bring me back here, after I've checked out.

RUSSELL GREENE

I don't understand?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

(walking to him)

I'll tell you in the car.

The two leave. Frank and Mayling come up to Jenny.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

We've put everything away.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRRY

The dishes are washed and the extra food is in the fridge.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Thank you. You never got to eat Frank. Andy ate it. Take a plate home.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I'm not hungry.

(hugs her)

Call is if you need us.

Frank and Mayling walk out. Jenny is all alone. She looks around the house and starts to cry.

FADE OUT:

END OF ACT

ACT TWO

FADE IN:

SCENE ONE

INT. RUSSELL'S OFFICE. DAY

Russ is at his desk when he hears a knock.

RUSSELL GREENE

Come in.

A man comes in. He is JOE GREENE, Russ's brother. Russ looks up. Both are surprised.

JOE GREENE

Russ?

RUSSELL GREENE

Joe?

JOE GREENE

You're my caseworker?

RUSSELL GREENE

Yes. I've been here for a month now.

JOE GREENE

So, you've finally settled down?

RUSSELL GREENE

I'm trying. Have a seat, Joe.

JOE GREENE

(sitting)

I can't believe this.

RUSSELL GREENE

That makes two of us. How can I help you?

JOE GREENE

I need to buy some cheap meds, but I need the forms first.

RUSSELL GREENE

Then let's get started.

(grabs forms)

Name? I think I can handle that. Address?

JOE GREENE

(hands him paper)

This is the address. I just moved in. Actually, I'm only passing through.

RUSSELL GREENE

You're always passing through. Phone?

JOE GREENE

The only phone is in the hall. It's a flophouse. Money is short.

RUSSELL GREENE

As usual. List of meds?

JOE GREENE

(hands him list)

Here.

RUSSELL GREENE

Just give me a minute. You'll have your forms soon.

Russ works while Joe looks around.

JOE GREENE

How's the family?

RUSSELL GREENE

We're doing fine. Nathanial's getting real tall.

(hands him forms)

Here. Now you can get your meds.

JOE GREENE

(standing)

Thanks. Does this place have a coffee shop?

RUSSELL GREENE

First floor.

JOE GREENE

Care to join me.

RUSSELL GREENE

(looking at watch)

I have another appointment in a few minutes. If you care to wait, I'll join you.

JOE GREENE

I can wait.

Joe leaves.

RUSSELL GREENE

Just like old home week.

CUT TO:

SCENE TWO

INT. COFFEE SHOP. DAY. -- LATER

Joe and Russ are sitting and drinking.

RUSSELL GREENE

What happened to the oilrig job?

JOE GREENE

Lay offs. Nine-eleven didn't help much. I'm unemployed again. At least you're working.

RUSSELL GREENE

For now. How long have you been in town?

JOE GREENE

A couple days. I took the first room I could afford. The area is not the greatest. They call it Hubbard Street. Ever hear of it?

RUSSELL GREENE

I know someone who used to live there.

JOE GREENE

There's a corner bar. Why don't you meet me after work for a drink? Its called Charlie's.

RUSSELL GREENE

Maybe one.

Frank walks to the coffee machine. He does not notice them. Joe sees him and takes notice.

RUSSELL GREENE

Something wrong?

JOE GREENE

I know that guy. He hitched a ride with me.

RUSSELL GREENE

What guy?

JOE GREENE

The one by the coffee machine.

Russ turns and sees Frank.

RUSSELL GREENE

Hey, Frank!

Frank turns and sees Russ. He walks over, coffee in hand.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Hello, Russ. Isn't it a little early for a break?

RUSSELL GREENE

What's your excuse?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I'm on the board. I can do what I please.

RUSSELL GREENE

Frank, this is my brother, Joe.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Nice to meet you. I'd shake your hand but the coffee would spill.

RUSSELL GREENE

Joe, this is Frank Hockenberry. He's on the board here.

JOE GREENE

We've met?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Excuse me?

JOE GREENE

I gave you a ride to Chickory Creek. You bought me a tank of gas.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I don't think so. I would have remembered that. I don't even know where that place is.

JOE GREENE

Are you sure?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Positive. You must be confusing me with someone else.

JOE GREENE

Then you have a twin out there. His name began with an "A"; Arthur, Alex. It will come to me in a minute.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I'm afraid I can't wait. I've got an important meeting in five minutes. Can I see you Russ, alone?

Russ stands and they walk a few feet away.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I thought everyone knew?

RUSSELL GREENE

I didn't remember Joe.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You forgot your brother?

RUSSELL GREENE

It's a long story. What do I tell him?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Nothing. He'll find out soon enough.

Frank leaves and Russ sits down again.

JOE GREENE

He's pretty high up. How'd you meet him?

RUSSELL GREENE

His son likes Dinah. Josh and Dinah are in his band.

(looks at watch.)

It's my turn to go.

JOE GREENE

(rising)

Thanks for the help. I'll see you tonight.

RUSSELL GREENE

(standing)

Till tonight.

The two leave.

CUT TO:

SCENE THREE

INT. FRANK'S OFFICE. DAY. -- LATER

Frank is at his desk when he hears a knock.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Come in.

Russ comes in.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Russ, something wrong?

RUSSELL GREENE

No. I just came for some directions. I still don't know Nashville very well.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Show me the address.

RUSSELL GREENE

Here.

(gives him paper)

It's Joe's address.

Frank's face drops.

RUSSELL GREENE

Something wrong? You know this place?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

A little too well. When did you plan on going?

RUSSELL GREENE

Tonight, after work. He wants to meet me at the corner bar.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Charlie's, right?

RUSSELL GREENE

You don't look pleased.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I'm going with you.

RUSSELL GREENE

The area is that bad?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You don't know the half of it. I'll pick you up at the RV park with MY car.

RUSSELL GREENE

What's wrong with mine?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You'll never see it again. Cars tend to disappear around there.

RUSSELL GREENE

You have a new car. It's better looking than mine.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I keep an old beater. No one would steal that.

RUSSELL GREENE

Really, Frank. This isn't necessary. I'm a big boy.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You don't know Hubbard Street. I do. You go there alone, and Claire will never see you alive again. You have to trust me on this. Claire would never forgive me if I let you go alone.

RUSSELL GREENE

Okay, I trust you. I'll be home by six.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

See you then.

Russ starts to leave.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Russ, I'd leave any valuables home and don't take a full wallet. No credit cards. And dress poorly. You don't need to attract attention.

RUSSELL GREENE

Not even my wedding ring?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

That's where mine was stolen.

RUSSELL GREENE

You're the boss. See you at six.

Russ leaves.

CUT TO:

SCENE FOUR

EXT. HUBBARD STREET. NIGHT. -- LATER

Frank and Russ pull up to a meter. Russ looks around.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Welcome to Hubbard Street.

RUSSELL GREENE

This place looks like a war zone.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Just wait. The night is young. Charlie's is across the street.

RUSSELL GREENE

(looking at hand)

I feel strange without my ring.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(looks at hand)

I know what you mean. I feel naked. When we go into Charlie's, you'll know why.

The two leave the car.

CUT TO:

SCENE FIVE

INT. CHARLIE'S BAR. NIGHT. -- MOMENTS LATER

Frank and Russ enter. It is a dive with a capitol "D". Bums are everywhere. Most are dirty and quite a few smell. Russ is repelled.

RUSSELL GREENE

I see what you mean.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Why did Joe meet you here?

RUSSELL GREENE

He lives a few blocks away.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Where is he?

RUSSELL GREENE

(looking around)

There, at the corner stool.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(under his breath)

Figures.

RUSSELL GREENE

What figures?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Nothing.

They approach Joe who turns.

JOE GREENE

You're late.

RUSSELL GREENE

A friend drove me.

JOE GREENE

The board member. I remember the name now. It was Andrew.

RUSSELL GREENE

We'll talk about Andrew later. You couldn't pick a better place. The people here are real losers.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

These losers are real people. I was one for ten years. Joe is sitting on my special stool. This is where Zek found me.

RUSSELL GREENE

Sorry, I forgot. It's just that when I see you, I don't see this.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

And you never will.

JOE GREENE

Can I get you two a drink?

RUSSELL GREENE

Just one.

JOE GREENE

Hey, barkeep! Two drinks for my friends.

CHARLIE the BARTENDER walks over.

JOE GREENE

A beer for my brother and---

CHARLIE - BARTENDER

Coffee for the other. Hello, Frank. What brings you down here again?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I was escorting an old friend. Charlie, this is Russell Greene. He works at the VA. He took over Zek's position.

CHARLIE - BARTENDER

Sorry to hear about Zek. He was a good man. I still remember the night he came looking for you.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I don't. I don't remember anything of that period.

CHARLIE - BARTENDER

I'll get your drinks.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Make mine ginger ale.

JOE GREENE

You don't drink?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I'm a drunk.

Russ and Frank sit next to Joe.

RUSSELL GREENE

What did May say when you told her you were coming?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I didn't. She'd kill me, again. What brings you to Nashville, Joe?

JOE GREENE

Just passing through.

RUSSELL GREENE

That's how we got Nathanial. You're always passing through.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You're his father?

JOE GREENE

Yeah.

They get their drinks and start drinking.

RUSSELL GREENE

Where you headed, Joe?

JOE GREENE

Don't know.

Joe notices people staring.

JOE GREENE

Why are people staring at us?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I'm afraid it's my fault. I've got a reputation here. I did social work for awhile.

RUSSELL GREENE

The Hubbard Street Angel?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Where did you hear that?

RUSSELL GREENE

People talk at work. Plus, after you told me your family history, I did some research at the library. I've known all about it for weeks.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Then you know why I'm uncomfortable here. Can we drink a little faster?

RUSSELL GREENE

How many years did you work here?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

As a drunk or a social worker?

RUSSELL GREENE

Social worker.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Almost fifteen. I helped a lot of people return to normal lives.

RUSSELL GREENE

Joe, is there somewhere else we can go? I'm getting uncomfortable too.

JOE GREENE

There's my place.

RUSSELL GREENE

Let's go.

The three start to leave when Frank turns.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Take it easy, Charlie.

CHARLIE - BARTENDER

Nice seeing you again, Frank. The poster's still in the window. I've never taken it down.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Does it do any good?

CHARLIE - BARTENDER

Not really. When you stopped helping, everything returned to normal. There will never be another Hubbard Street Angel. People just don't care.

The three leave.

CUT TO:

SCENE SIX

EXT. STREET. NIGHT. -- MOMENTS LATER

The area is getting seedier. The three are walking.

JOE GREENE

My place is around the corner.

They pass an alley.

JOE GREENE

We can get in through the back door. It's just down this alley.

Frank freezes.

JOE GREENE

Something wrong?

RUSSELL GREENE

Frank, your face is white. Do you remember something?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I died here. As I was being attacked I saw HIM watching me. He had that same blank stare.

JOE GREENE

Who?

RUSSELL GREENE

Is there a front entrance? Maybe an alley at night isn't such a good idea.

JOE GREENE

The front isn't much better.

RUSSELL GREENE

At least it's not an alley. Come on, Frank.

Frank is still frozen.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

It's because of this alley I became a paper pusher.

Joe looks at Russ, who is lost. Russ takes Frank's arm.

RUSSELL GREENE

It's over, Frank. Forget about it. You can't change the past.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You're right.

CUT TO:

SCENE SEVEN

INT. FLOP HOUSE ROOM. NIGHT. -- MOMENTS LATER

The three men enter. It is filthy. Russ is disgusted. Frank is not surprised. He goes straight to the window and looks out into the alley.

JOE GREENE

Your friend really has a thing with that alley.

RUSSELL GREENE

He was attacked there. That would freak out anyone. Love your place. Does the wallpaper always change color when you turn on the lights?

JOE GREENE

It's a little buggy. I've given them names and I've taught one to do tricks.

RUSSELL GREENE

Whatever turns you on? What are you looking at, Frank?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Nothin' yet. This is a popular alley.

JOE GREENE

I know I've seen your twin before. I remember. Andrew WAS his name. Did I say something wrong?

RUSSELL GREENE

Joe, remember when you asked me if I believed in Angels? You told me about a woman named Tess. Andrew is a friend of hers.

JOE GREENE

He's a---?

RUSSELL GREENE

He's the Angel of Death.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(walking over)

AN angel of death. There's a whole group of them. I met another in New York. They're all part of a corporate structure.

JOE GREENE

So, he's your twin?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I'm his twin. He came first. He was there when I died in that alley.

JOE GREENE

That doesn't freak you out?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Not anymore. I even named my son after him. Don't look surprised. When you saw him, did he appear different?

JOE GREENE

No, he acted human.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

He can be very human, just with no faults.

JOE GREENE

That would freak me out.

A noise is heard in the alley. Frank goes to the window and sees three men mugging a fourth.

RUSSELL GREENE

What's going on?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Just what I feared. I have to help him.

Frank runs out.

RUSSELL GREENE

Wait for us.

The two men follow.

CUT TO:

SCENE EIGHT

EXT. ALLEY. NIGHT. -- MOMENTS LATER

Frank runs out first. The three hooded men are on top of the fourth.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Let go of him!

They do and start to run. Frank goes to the victim. He is called FREDDIE. Joe and Russ go after the three. Russ grabs one and holds him down by sitting on him and holding his arm around him.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(to Freddie)

It's okay. Help is here.

RUSSELL GREENE

Let's see just who you are.

He pulls off the hood as Frank turns and goes pale. Joe comes back alone.

JOE GREENE

It's no use. They got away.

RUSSELL GREENE

This one didn't. You know this guy, Frank?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Paul? Why?

PAUL LEONARD simply smiles back and laughs. He is stoned. Frank turns back to the victim and turns around. He knows him too. It is Freddie an old friend.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Freddie, it's me, Doc. Say something, Joe.

(gives him phone)

Call 911.

Joe starts dialing.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Speak to me.

FREDDIE

Hey, Doc.

Freddie starts to fade out.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Stay awake, Freddie. Don't fall asleep on me. Stay with me, buddy.

JOE GREENE

(leaning on one knee)

Where did you know this guy from?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

We were neighbors at your flophouse.

The sound of an ambulance is heard. Freddie becomes unconscious. Paul is still out of it. Frank hugs Freddie.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You're looking at me before Zek.

Russ looks up to see ANDREW the ANGEL before him. Frank does not see him.

RUSSELL GREENE

Ah, Frank?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(still rocking)

What?

RUSSELL GREENE

Nothing.

CUT TO:

SCENE NINE

INT. POLICE STATION. NIGHT. -- LATER

The three men are by a desk. DETECTIVE KOWALSKI approaches them.

DET. KOWALSKI

Are you the guys who caught him?

RUSSELL GREENE

Yes.

DET. KOWALSKI

You guys look too clean to live on Hubbard. What were you doing there?

JOE GREENE

I have a room. My brother was being escorted by a friend.

RUSSELL GREENE

I'm new in town. I'm Russell Greene and this is my brother, Joe. This is---

DET. KOWALSKI

(recognizing)

The Hubbard Street Angel. Didn't expect to see you again, Mr. Hockenberry.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

It wasn't planned. I was escorting Russ so no one would hurt him.

DET. KOWALSKI

(looking at Frank's hand)

Where's your wedding ring?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

At home, safe. Detective Kowalski was Andrew's attesting officer when this happened before.

DET. KOWALSKI

The desk tells me you identified the attacker by name.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

He was my son's best friend. Russell, Paul and Andrew started Trinity. He used to be very talented.

DET. KOWALSKI

Did you get a look at the other two?

RUSSELL GREENE

They were hooded.

DET. KOWALSKI

What else can you tell us?

JOE GREENE

They were tall, young and white. I could tell by their hands. I couldn't see much because they got away.

DET. KOWALSKI

They're probably the same age as the attacker.

(to Frank)

Mr. Hockenberry, where was your son tonight?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Why? You don't think? Andrew is clean. He would never do this.

RUSSELL GREENE

I agree with him. He's a good kid.

DET. KOWALSKI

He wasn't always. Where was he tonight?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I left him at home.

DET. KOWALSKI

Could you please check for me?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

That would mean calling my wife.

DET. KOWALSKI

The phone is right by you.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

She's gonna kill me, Russ. Okay.

He picks up and dials.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

She's gonna really be pissed. Hello?...Hey, May. It's me...I'm at the police station...

He holds the phone away from his ear.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

May, calm down and stop yelling. I'm fine...It's a long story.

RUSSELL GREENE

(to Joe)

He's dead meat.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I took Russ to see his brother. His brother lives on Hubbard Street.

He holds the phone away again.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

May, calm down. I left my valuables at home and took the beater. There's a reason I called. Where is Andrew?...Has he been there all night?...Good. Something has happened that could involve him. Russ, Joe and I stopped a mugging. Russ caught one of them. It was Paul.

DET. KOWALSKI

Let me talk to her.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Your ears. Honey, Detective Kowalski would like to speak to you.

He hands over the phone.

RUSSELL GREENE

How pissed is she?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Don't ask.

DET. KOWALSKI

Mrs. Hockenberry, this is Detective Kowalski. We met at the hospital. Please don't be angry with your husband. I made him call. Where was your son tonight?...All night?...We had to make sure. This case involves someone he knows. I'll give you back your husband.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(taking phone)

I'll be home as soon as I can. We have to make our statements...NO! Don't come over here! I'm fine. You stay home. I mean it, May! You're not needed here. Stay with Andrew. I'll see you later. I love you.

He hangs up. Russ turns to Frank.

RUSSELL GREENE

She's on her way, isn't she?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

How did you guess? I'm screwed.

RUSSELL GREENE

Actually the opposite.

Two people approach Detective Kowalski. They are VICTOR and MARY LEONARD. They don't see Frank yet.

VICTOR LEONARD

Excuse me. We received a call our son was here. I'm Victor Leonard.

DET. KOWALSKI

Your son Paul?

MARY LEONARD

Yes. What happened?

Victor sees Frank.

VICTOR LEONARD

What are you doing here?

DET. KOWALSKI

These three men stopped a mugging.

MARY LEONARD

Is Paul hurt?

DET. KOWALSKI

He was one of the attackers. The victim was a resident of Hubbard Street.

VICTOR LEONARD

And what were you doing there, Frank?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Escorting someone around the area. I was concerned for his safety.

VICTOR LEONARD

You don't quit, do you?

MARY LEONARD

Where is Paul now?

DET. KOWALSKI

He's being questioned. Before you see him, I suggest you get a good lawyer. He was stoned during the attack.

VICTOR LEONARD

That's a lie!

RUSSELL GREENE

I was the one who caught him. As I sat on him, he was laughing. Your son was out of it.

VICTOR LEONARD

It's all your fault, Hockenberry. Your son got him started. Paul was clean before Andrew. Your kind always dirties the people they meet.

Mayling and Andrew enter the hallway. She runs to Frank.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRRY

Frank, are you okay?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

There was no need to come. I'm fine. Why is Andrew here?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

You didn't expect mom to be out by herself this late at night?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I wanted you two at home.

VICTOR LEONARD

Well, the whole lot is here now. I knew this room was starting to smell.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRRY

I beg your pardon, Mr. Leonard. My husband and his friends were helping someone your son was attacking.

VICTOR LEONARD

And it's all your son's fault. He got him started on drugs.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRRY

My son is clean now.

VICTOR LEONARD

Then let's test him now.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRRY

He has been at home all night. How dare you!

Detective Kowalski stands between them. They are close to blows.

DET. KOWALSKI

You two, stop it! This settles nothing.

RUSSELL GREENE

(under his breath)

You're in deep shit, Frank.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(hanging his head)

Tell me about it.

Paul comes out escorted by a POLICEMAN. All freeze. Paul is still under the effect. Mary walks up to him.

MARY LEONARD

Paul?

PAUL LEONARD

Hey, mom.

DET. KOWALSKI

I suggest you call a good lawyer, Mr. Leonard.

VICTOR LEONARD

I am a lawyer.

He puts his hand on Mary's back.

VICTOR LEONARD

Come with me. Could you please give us a private room, detective?

DET. KOWALSKI

Come with me.

PAUL LEONARD

(seeing Andrew)

Well, if it isn't Mr. Trinity. I heard all about you lately. You've become hot stuff. You ROBBED me! I started Trinity with you.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

And you could still be in it. We gave you a chance. You could be clean too.

DET. KOWALSKI

(to Paul)

Let's go, son.

The Leonards, Detective Kowalski and the policeman leave. Mayling glares at Frank.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRRY

How dare you go back there? You know how I feel about that place.

RUSSELL GREENE

May, he was helping me.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRRY

That's his problem. He ALWAYS helps people. The last time it killed him.

(crying)

Why did I fall in love with someone with a deathwish? I already lost a good friend in Zek. I don't want to loose you too!

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I wanted Russ to be safe.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRRY

He's a grown man and can take care of himself. He's safe now.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

May---

He comes towards her.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRRY

Don't touch me. Andrew and I are going back to the car. You're coming with me.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I can't. After I have my statement, I have to go to the hospital to see Freddie. I knew him before. He'll feel better if he sees a familiar face.

The phone rings. Another POLICEMAN picks it up.

POLICEMAN TWO

I see. I'll take care of it.

He hangs up.

POLICEMAN TWO

You won't have to go to the hospital. He just expired. This just became a murder case. If you'll excuse me, I have something to do. We'll be ready for your statements in a few minutes.

(to Andrew)

You're lucky you got into trouble as a minor. Your friend is going to be tried as an adult. He's going to jail, maybe even the death penalty. The one thing that saved you from a harsher penalty is that you were drug free at the time of the attack.

The policeman walks away. Andrew wants to hide.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRRY

(pointing to Frank)

Don't even think of getting involved. I know you.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Paul was part of our family.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRRY

Paul is their problem, not yours. We have solved ours. Let them solve theirs. Andrew and I are going home now. You make your statement and come home immediately. We need to talk.

Mayling and Andrew leave.

RUSSELL GREENE

I am so sorry, Frank.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Not as sorry as I am.

He grabs a paper and pen.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Joe, here is a hotel.

He writes and hands it to him.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Do yourself a favor, move. Chances are, we will probably be neighbors, real soon. Where is Zek now? I could really use him.

RUSSELL GREENE

Fatherly advice again?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Who else can I turn too?

Detective Kowalski approaches them.

DET. KOWALSKI

We'll start the statements with you, Russell.

RUSSELL GREENE

Coming.

(turning)

You want fatherly advice? Try your real one. He's at Jenny's.

Russ walks away with Detective Kowalski.

FADE OUT:


End file.
